Organization
An organization is any group of creatures in Warcraft lore that are associated by some characteristic, be it clan, family, politics, religion, tribe, etc. Unlike factions, organizations are not all tracked in World of Warcraft by reputation. Alliance organizations Ancients * Circle of the Ancients - Member: Onu Draenei * Exodar - Ruler: Velen * Hand of Argus - Leader: Triumvirate of the Hand ** Triumvirate of the Hand - Members: Aesom, Boros, Kuros Broken Draenei * Kurenai - Leader: Arechron Dwarf * Anvilmar clan - Patriarch: Modimus Anvilmar†, Hjalmar Anvilmar† * Bronzebeard clan - Ruler: Magni Bronzebeard * Dragon Hunters - Leader: Feranor Steeltoe * Explorers' Guild - Grand Explorer: Magni Bronzebeard ** Excursion Council ** Miners' League - Members: Quarrymaster Thesten, Foreman Stonebrow * Hammersmith clan * Ironforge - King: Magni Bronzebeard * Ironforge Brigade - Leader: Marshal Bluewall * Ironforge City Garrison - Commander/Subcommander: Dimurov Grimear * Ironforge clan - King: Modimus Anvilmar† * Reclaimers Inc. - Members: Kreldig Ungor, Roetten Stonehammer * Stormpike clan - Chieftain: Vanndar Stormpike ** Stormpike Guard - General: Vanndar Stormpike * Wildhammer clan - Chieftain: Khardros†, Kurdran, Maz Drachrip, Falstad Frostborn * Frostborn - King: Yorg Stormheart Gnome * Gnomeregan Exiles - High Tinker: Gelbin Mekkatorque * Razak's Roughriders - Leader: Razak Ironsides High elf * Convocation of Silvermoon - Members: Kael'thas Sunstrider†, Dar'Khan Drathir * Farstriders - Ranger General: Sylvanas Windrunner† * Ranger Corps - Ranger General: Sylvanas Windrunner† * Silver Covenant - Ranger General: Vereesa Windrunner Human * Brotherhood of the Horse * Clerics of Northshire - Archbishop: Alonsus Faol† * Fifth Company * Fourth Company * House of Nobles - Members: Lady Prestor†, Lord Lescovar, Count Ridgewell, Lord Wishock * League of Arathor - Leader: Radulf Leder * Lordaeron remnants - Leader: Lord Garithos† * Night Watch Militia - Commander: Althea Ebonlocke * People's Militia - Leader: Gryan Stoutmantle * Stonemasons Guild - Leader: Edwin VanCleef * Stormwind City Guard * Stormwind Guard * Stormwind Royal Guard Human Nations * Arathor (The first human kingdom) - King: Thoradin† * Alterac - King: Aiden Perenolde† * Kingdom of Azeroth - King: Landen Wrynn†, Adamant Wrynn III†, Llane Wrynn I† * Dalaran - Ruler: Antonidas†, Ansirem Runeweaver, Rhonin ** Mages' Union ** Sorcerers' League ** Dalaran Destroyers * Gilneas - King: Genn Greymane * Kul Tiras - Grand Admiral: Daelin Proudmoore†, Tandred Proudmoore ** Third Fleet - Leader: Derek Proudmoore† * Kingdom of Lordaeron - King: Terenas Menethil II† * Stromgarde - King: Liam Trollbane†, Thoras Trollbane†, Galen Trollbane * Stormwind - King: Varian Wrynn * Theramore - Ruler: Jaina Proudmoore Multi-race * 7th Legion - High Commander: Halford Wyrmbane * Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences * Alliance - Leaders: Varian Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, Jaina Proudmoore, Magni Bronzebeard, Velen * Alliance Expedition - Leaders: Khadgar, Turalyon, Alleria Windrunner, Kurdran Wildhammer, Danath Trollbane * Alliance of Lordaeron - Leader: Terenas Menethil II† * Alliance Outrunners - Members: Hannah Bladeleaf, Thora Feathermoon, Aean Swiftriver, Marcus Bel * Alliance Remnants - Leader: Kael'thas Sunstrider† * Alliance Trauma - Doctor: Gustaf VanHowzen * Alliance Vanguard - Leaders: Varian Wrynn, Yorg Stormheart, Vereesa Windrunner ** Valiance Expedition - Leader: Varian Wrynn ** Explorers' League * Azuremyst Fire Brigade * Caretakers - Leader: Yernim Weltom, Logan Palimore * Church of the Holy Light - Archbishop: Alonsus Faol†, Benedictus * Garithos' Elite Guard - Leader: Garithos† * Goldshire Fire Brigade * Hidden Circle - Leader: Hulfdan Blackbeard * Honor Hold - Leader: Danath Trollbane * Human Expedition - Leader: Jaina Proudmoore ** Gilneas Brigade - Leader: Unidentified Mountain King ** Kul Tiras Elite Corps ** Lordaeron Corps ** Stromgarde Brigade ** Survivors of Lordaeron * Kharanos Fire Brigade * Knights of the Silver Hand - Grand Master: Uther the Lightbringer†, Tirion Fordring ** Champions of Light - Leader: Ballador the Bright ** Champions of Peace - Leader: Gavinrad the Dire† ** Champions of Truth - Leader: Sage Truthbearer† ** Circle of Holy Light - Leader: Halahk the Lifebringer† ** Crippling Force - Leader: Dagren the Orcslayer ** Defenders of Justice - Leader: Magroth the Defender† * Kul Tiras Marines * North Fleet * Rolling Thunder * Royal Photographic Society of Azeroth - Founder: Thaddeus Loenbrough * SI:7 - Leader: Mathias Shaw * Sisters of steel * Sons of Lothar - Members: Khadgar, Danath Trollbane, Kurdran Wildhammer, Alleria Windrunner, Turalyon * Stormwind Assassins * Wizard's Sanctum - Leader: Maginor Dumas Night elf * Auberdine Village Council * Darnassus - Rulers: Tyrande Whisperwind, Fandral Staghelm * Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran * Farstriders * Kaldorei Resistance - Leader: Kur'talos Ravencrest†, Desdel Stareye†, Jarod Shadowsong * Moon Guard - Senior member: Latosius† * Moonhunters * Nightblades * Priest of Elune * Sentinels - General: Tyrande Whisperwind, Shandris Feathermoon * Shadowleaves * Silverwing Sentinels - Leader: Su'ura Swiftarrow * Sisterhood of Elune - High Priestess: Dejahna†, Maiev Shadowsong, Marinda†, Tyrande Whisperwind * Starseekers * Watchers - Leader: Maiev Shadowsong * Wintersaber Trainers - Leader: Rivern Frostwind Horde organizations Blood elf * Blood Knights - Grand Master: Lady Liadrin * Farstriders - Ranger General: Halduron Brightwing * Magisters - Leader: Grand Magister Rommath * Outrunners * Silvermoon City - Ruler: Anasterian Sunstrider†, Kael'thas Sunstrider†, Lor'themar Theron * Sunreavers - Leader: Aethas Sunreaver Forsaken * Cult of Forgotten Shadow - Leaders: Ilius, name of other leaders unknown. * Deathguard - Commander: Durthis Boneshod * Deathstalkers - Leader: Varimathras† * Defilers - Leader: The Black Bride * Royal Apothecary Society - Master Apothecary: Faranell, Putress† * Shadowstalkers - Leader: Varimathras * Undercity - Ruler: Sylvanas Windrunner, Varimathras† * Windrunner Fleet - Leader: Captain Harker Mag'har * Mag'har - Leaders: Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye, Greatmother Geyah ** Lightning Sons Mok'Nathal * Mok'Nathal clan - Chieftan: Leoroxx Multi-race * Frostwolf clan - Chieftain: Garad†, Durotan†, Thrall, Drek'Thar * Hand of Vengeance - Leader: High Executor Anselm * Horde - Warchief: Thrall * Horde Trauma - Doctor: Gregory Victor * Kargath Expeditionary Force - Leader: Lunk Goretooth * Kor'kron - Commander: Overlord Agmar * Orgrimmar Legion - Leader: General Kirika * Shattered Hand clan (Azeroth) * Thrallmar - Leader: Nazgrel * Tranquillien - Leaders: Dame Auriferous, High Executor Mavren * Warsong Offensive - Leader: Garrosh Hellscream Orc * Bleeding Hollow clan (Azeroth/Outland) - Chieftain: Kilrogg Deadeye†, Jorin Deadeye * Orgrimmar - Ruler: Thrall * Warsong clan - Chieftain: Grom Hellscream†, Garrosh Hellscream * Warsong Outriders - Leader: Gargok Taunka * Taunka - High Chieftan: Roanauk Icemist Tauren * Bloodhoof tribe - Chieftain: Cairne Bloodhoof * Clawhoof tribe * Cloudmane tribe * Darkmane tribe * Dawnstrider tribe * Eagletalon tribe * Highmountain tribe * Icemist tribe - High Chieftain: Tundra Coldhoof, Roanauk Icemist * Longstride tribe * Mistrunner tribe * Oatwind tribe * Ragetotem tribe - Chieftain: Sark Ragetotem, Cairne Bloodhoof * Raincaller tribe * Rivermane tribe * Runetotem tribe * Skychaser tribe * Stonehoof tribe * Stormsinger tribe * Strongbash tribe * Swiftwind tribe * Thunder Bluff - High Chieftain: Cairne Bloodhoof * Thunderhorn tribe - Chieftain: Marn Thunderhorn * Whiteclud tribe * Wildmane tribe * Wildrunner tribe * Winterhoof tribe * Younghoof tribe Troll * Darkspear tribe - Leader: Sen'jin†, Vol'jin ** Island Trolls - Leader: Sen'jin† * Revantusk tribe - Primal: Torntusk Independent Arakkoa * Apexis * Dark Conclave - Lord: Asghar * Sethekk - Leaders: Darkweaver Syth, Talon King Ikiss * Skettis - King/God: Terokk Blood elf * Scryers - Leader: Voren'thal the Seer Kael'thas Sunstrider's blood elves * Bloodwarder - Leader: Commander Sarannis * Crimson Hand * Dawnblade * Firewing - Leader: Sharth Voldoun * Shadowsword * Sunblade * Sunfury * Sunhawk - Leader: Sironas * Sunseeker Centaur * Galak clan - Khan: Veng† * Gelkis clan - Khan: Gelk†, Shaka * Kolkar clan - Khan: Kolk†, Dez'hepah * Krenka clan - Khan: Krenka * Magram clan - Khan: Magra†, Jehn * Marauders - Khan: Bloodhoof * Maraudine clan - Khan: Maraudos†, Hratha * Outcasts - Leader: Centaur Pariah * Stonetalon clan Death knight * Knights of the Ebon Blade - Leader: Darion Mograine Demon * Burning Legion - Leader: Sargeras, Kil'jaeden ** Dreadlord Insurgents - Leaders: Balnazzar†, Detheroc, Varimathras† ** Dreadlord Loyalists - Leader: Morbent Fell† ** Magtheridon's Forces - Leader: Magtheridon† * Marapor Draenei * Aldor - High Priestess: Ishanah * Auchenai - Leader: Exarch Maladaar Broken Draenei * Ashtongue Deathsworn - Leader: Akama * Broken Exiles - Leader: Magtoor * Murkblood tribe (Nagrand) - Leader: Swamplord Musel'ek * Wrekt tribe (Terokkar Forest) Draenei Lost Ones * Daggerfen tribe - Chieftain: Mummaki * Feralfen tribe - Leader: Elder Kuruti * Lost One tribe - Leader: Noboru the Cudgel * Portal Seekers * Tuurem tribe * Windyreed tribe Dragon * Black dragonflight - Patriach: Deathwing, Nefarian†, Onyxia† ** Death Talon ** Firemane ** Onyxia's Elite Guard ** Rage Talon * Blue dragonflight - Patriach: Malygos† * Bronze dragonflight - Patriach: Nozdormu ** Brood of Nozdormu - Leader: Anachronos ** Keepers of Time - Leaders: Andormu, Nozari ** Scale of the Sands - Leader: Soridormi ** Watchers * Chromatic dragonflight - Leader:Deathwing, Nefarian† * Green dragonflight - Matriach: Ysera * Infinite dragonflight * Netherwing dragonflight - Patriach: Neltharaku * Red dragonflight - Matriach: Alexstrasza * Sect of the Dragons * Twilight dragonflight - Leader: Sintharia†, Deathwing * Wyrmrest Accord - Leader: Alexstrasza Druid * Cenarion Circle - Leader: Malfurion Stormrage, Fandral Staghelm ** Cenarion Expedition - Leader: Ysiel Windsinger ** D.E.H.T.A. ** Emerald Circle * Druids of the Antler * Druids of the Claw * Druids of the Fang - Fanglords: Cobrahn, Pythas, Serpentis, Anacondra * Druids of the Talon * Druids of the Wild Dwarf * Dark Iron clan - Leader: Thaurissan†, Dagran Thaurissan ** Anvilrage clan ** Doomforge clan ** Shadowforge citiziens * Thorium Brotherhood - Leader: Lokhtos Darkbargainer, Overseer Oilfist Iron dwarf * Iron dwarves - Leader: Loken Elemental * Boiling Spirits - Leader: Churn * Enraged Tempests - Leader: Imperean * Elemental Lords - Leaders: Al'Akir, Therazane, Ragnaros, Neptulon ** Abyssal High Council - Leaders: High Marshal Whirlaxis, Baron Kazum, Prince Skaldrenox, Lord Skwol ** Hydraxian Waterlords - Leader: Duke Hydraxis * Old Gods - Members: C'thun†, Yogg-Saron * Raging Boilers - Learder: Simmer Ethereal * Consortium - Leader: Nexus-Prince Haramad * Ethereum - Leader: Nexus-King Salhadaar * Protectorate - Commander: Ameer * Zaxxis - Leader: Warp-Raider Nesaad Furbolg * Barkskin tribe * Blackwood tribe * Bristlelimb tribe - High Chief: Bristleblimb * Deadwood tribe - Chieftain: Bloodmaw * Foulweald tribe - Chief: Murgut * Frostpaw tribe * Gnarlpine tribe * Red Fang tribe * Snow Flurry tribe * Snowspring tribe * Stillpine tribe - High Chief: Stillpine * Timbermaw tribe * Thistlefur tribe * Winterfall tribe - High Chief: Winterfall * Winterpaw tribe Giant Colossus * Outland Colossi - Kings: Behemothon, Goliathon * Dolomite Giants Frost giant * Crystalline Ice Giants - Leader: Ko'char the Unbreakable * Frostmauls - Leader: Kashoch the Reaver Ice giant * Sons of Hodir - King: Arngrim†, Jokkum ** Frostworg pack - Alpha worg: Frostworg Denmother Iron giant * Iron giants - Leader: Loken Molten giant * Molten giants - Leader: Golemagg the Incinerator Storm giant * Storm giants - King: Gymer Gnoll * Blackpaw tribe * Mosshide tribe - Leader: Gnawbone * Mudsnout tribe * Palemane tribe * Redridge tribe * Riverpaw tribe - Leaders: Hogger, Sergeant Brashclaw * Savage Hill tribe - Leader: Gnarlhide * Shadowhide tribe - Leader: Lieutenant Fangore * Wildpaw tribe * Woodpaw tribe Gnome * Enlightened Assembly of Arcanology, Alchemy and Engineering Sciences (EAAAES) * Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated (MEGA) Goblin * Alchemists' Union - Head Alchemist: Gigglefont * G.E.E.K. * Kraklenheit Industries - Leader: Krakle * Steamwheedle Cartel - Owner: Trade Prince Steamwheedle ** B.O.O.M. ** Booty Bay - Ruler: Baron Revilgaz ** Everlook ** Gadgetzan - Leader: Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle *** Gadgetzan Waterworks Company - Leader: Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle ** Ratchet - Leaders: Trade princes, Gazlowe, members of the Venture Trading Company * Smokywood Pastures * Tinkers' Union - Leader: Tek'zik Riddlevox * Trade Coalition - Leader: Trade Prince Steamwheedle ** Trade Fleets - Vice Admiral: Grezzlik * Venture Trading Company - Owner: Mogul Razdunk Gorloc * Mistwhisper tribe - Leader: Mistcaller Soo-gan * Mosswalker tribe - Leader: Lightningcaller Soo-met * Oracles - Leader: High-Oracle Soo-say * Rainspeaker tribe - Leader: High-Oracle Soo-say * Sparktouched tribe Harpy * Bloodfeather * Bloodfury * Coldwind - Matriarch: Mistress of the Coldwind * Dustwind * Frostfeather - Matriarch: Sirana Iceshriek * Northspring - Queen: Edana Hatetalon * Screeching - Matriarch: Grenka Bloodscreech * Snowblind * Windfury * Witchwing - Matriarch: Serena Bloodfeather Highborne * Elite Circle * Highborne - Queen: Azshara * Shen'dralar - Leader: Prince Tortheldrin Human * Bloodhill Bandits - Leaders: Menag†, Benedict† * Scarlet Crusade - Grand Crusader: Saidan Dathrohan† (Mal'ganis) ** Crimson Legion - Grand Crusader: Saidan Dathrohan† (Mal'ganis) * Scarlet Onslaught - Leader: High General Abbendis * Syndicate - Leader: Aiden Perenolde†, Aliden Perenolde, Lord Falconcrest * Wastewander - Leader: Caliph Scorpidsting Kobold * Drywhisker - Leader: Flintdagger * Gogger - Leader: Goggeroc * Gravelsnout - Leader: Gibblesnik * Tunnel Rat - Leader: Grizlak * Whitewhisker - Taskmaster: Snivvle * Windshear Magnataur * Gammoth pack - Leader: Gammothra the Tormentor * Garm pack * Magmoth pack - Leader: Magmothregar Makrura * Arrkoran tribe - Leader: Lord Arkkoroc * Coast Crawl tribe * Drysnap tribe * Makrinni tribe * Muckshell tribe * Murkshallow tribe * Slimeshell tribe Multi-race * Argent Crusade - Highlord: Tirion Fordring * Argent Dawn - Leader: Maxwell Tyrosus * Army of the Light * Brotherhood of the Light - Commander: Eligor Dawnbringer * Council of Tirisfal ** Guardian of Tirisfal - Magna: Aranda†, Scavell†, Aegwynn, Medivh * Crimson Ring * Darkmoon Faire - Manager: Silas Darkmoon * Defias Brotherhood - Leader: Edwin VanCleef * Horde of Draenor - Leader: Ner'zhul * Illidan's forces - Leader: Illidan Stormrage† ** Illidan's Blood elves *** Crimson Sigil - Leader: Val'zareq the Conqueror *** Eclipsion - Grand Commander: Ruusk *** Illidari Council - Members: Lady Malande, High Nethermancer Zerevor, Gathios the Shatterer, Veras Darkshadow ** Illidan's Demons *** Illidari *** Illidan's Servitors ** Illidan's Broken Draenei *** Ashtongue tribe - Leader: Akama *** Dreghood tribe - Leaders: Arzeth (Slaver), Naladu, Akoru, Morod, Aylaan (Elders) *** Murkblood tribe (Coilfang Reservoir) - Leader: Swamplord Musel'ek *** Greyheart tribe *** Wastewalker tribe *** Wrekt tribe (Zangarmarsh) ** Illidan's Draenei Lost Ones *** Umbrafen tribe- Leader: Kataru ** Illidan's Naga - Leader: Lady Vashj† *** Bloodscale - Leader: Rajis Fyashe *** Coilfang - Leader: Lady Vashj† *** Coilskar - Leader: High Warlord Naj'entus *** Darkcrest - Leader: Rajah Haghazed *** Wrathfin - Leader: Overseer Tidewrath ** Fel Horde - Warchief: Kargath Bladefist *** Bleeding Hollow clan (Outland) - Chieftain: Kilrogg Deadeye†, Grillok "Darkeye" *** Bonechewer clan - Chieftain: Tagar Spinebreaker *** Dragonmaw clan (Outland) - Chieftain: Zuluhed the Whacked† *** Laughing Skull clan - Chieftain: Mogor the Ogre *** Shadowmoon clan - Chieftain: Ner'zhul *** Shattered Hand clan (Outland) - Chieftain: Kargath Bladefist * Kirin Tor - Leader: Ansirem Runeweaver, Rhonin ** Council of Six - Members: Rhonin, Modera, Aethas Sunreaver ** Violet Eye - Leader: Archmage Cedric * Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain - Members: Bergrisst, Chief Thunder-Skins, Mai'Kyl, Samuro, Sig Nicious * Lords of the Emerald Flame * Marshal Expeditions - Leader: Williden Marshal * Might of Kalimdor - Supreme Commander: Varok Saurfang * Nesingwary Base Camp - Leader: Hemet Nesingwary * Nesingwary Safari - Leader: Hemet Nesingwary * Nesingwary's Expedition - Leaders: Hemet Nesingwary, Hemet Nesingwary Jr. * Quarvel's Raiders - Leader: Ryon Quarvel * Ravenholdt - Leader: Fahrad * Shattrath City - Ruler: A'dal ** Lower City ** Sha'tar - Leader: A'dal ** Sha'tari Skyguard ** Skettis Exiles - Leaders: Kirrik the Awakened, Rilak the Redeemed * Shadow Council - Leader: Gul'dan†, Grandmaster Vorpil (Outland), Fel'dan (Azeroth) ** Argus Wake - Leader: Nagaz ** Burning Blade clan - Chieftain: Neeru Fireblade ** Cabal - Leaders: Grandmaster Vorpil, Blackheart the Inciter ** Cult of the Dark Strand - Leader: Athrikus Narassin ** Searing Blade - Chieftains: Jergosh the Invoker, Bazzalan ** Underblade * Shadowsworn - Leaders: Archmage Allistarj, Lady Sevine * Shattered Sun Offensive * The Mithril Order * Twilight's Hammer clan - Chieftain: Cho'gall * Veiled Blade * Wolfcult - Leader: Shade of Arugal * Wyrmcult - Patriarch: Maxnar the Ashmaw Murloc * Arkorran tribe - Leader: Lord Arkkoroc * Blacksilt tribe * Blindlight tribe - Leader: Gelihast * Bluegill tribe - Leader: Gobbler * Chillmere tribe - Leader: Old Icefin * Common murlocs * Dark Ray tribe - Leader: Mimmil * Greengill tribe * Greymist tribe - Leader: Murkdeep * Grimscale tribe - Chieftain: Mmmrrrggglll * Lostfin tribe * Marsh tribe - Leaders: Swamp Talker, Jarquia * Mirefin tribe * Murkgill tribe * Ripfang tribe - Chief: Yshmeel * Saltscale tribe * Saltspittle tribe - Leader: Mugglefin * Siltfin tribe - Leader: Murgurgula * Storm Bay tribe * Tidewalker tribe * Torn Fin tribe * Underworld Minions - Leader: Sea Witch * Vile Fin tribe * White Shark Tribe - Senior Shaman: Shlur * Wide Grin tribe * Winterfin tribe - King: Mrgl-Mrgl Naga * Blackfathom - Leader: Lady Sarevess * Bloodcursed - Leader: Atoph the Bloodcursed * Daggerspine - Leader: Prince Nazjak * Darkspine * Hatecrest - Leader: Lord Shalzaru * Riplash * Slitherblade - Leader: Lord Kragaru * Spitelash - Leader: Warlord Krellian * Stormscale - Leader: Lord Sinslayer * Strashaz - Leader: Tidelord Rrurgaz * Wrathscale - Leader: Warlord Sriss'tiz * Wrathtail - Leader: Ruuzel * Zanzil - Leader: Zanzil the Outcast Nerubian * Nerubian survivors Orc * Bladewind clan * Dark Horde - Warchief: Rend Blackhand ** Blackrock clan - Chieftain: Blackhand†, Orgrim Doomhammer†, Jubei'Thos†, Rend Blackhand *** Blackhand Legion *** Blackrock Raiders - Leader: Throk'Feroth† *** Blackrock Scouts - Leaders: Khanzo†, Haomarush† *** Blackrock Slavers - Leader: Mazrigos† *** Blackrock Warlocks - Leader: Jubei'Thos† *** Blackrock Warriors - Leader: Genjuros† *** Bloodaxe Legion - Champion: Ghok Bashguud *** Firebrand Legion - Champion: Bannok Grimaxe *** Scarshield Legion ** Black Tooth Grin clan - Chieftains: Rend Blackhand, Maim Blackhand† ** Dragonmaw clan (Azeroth) - Chieftain: Nekros Skullcrusher†, Nek'rosh Skullcrusher * Dark Scar clan * Flowerpicker clan * Lightning's Blade clan * Magtheridon's Forces - Leader: Magtheridon† ** Horde of Agony - Led by: Maim† ** Horde of Pain - Led by: Rend† ** Legion of Anguish - Led by: Sagra'nel† ** Legion of Torment - Led by: Nera'thor† * Necrolyte clan * Necromancer clan * Redwalker clan * Stormreaver clan - Chieftain: Gul'dan† * Sythegore Arm * Thunderlord clan - Chieftain: Fenris the Hunter†, Garm Wolfbrother† * Warlock clan * Whiteclaw clan Ogre * Ango'rosh - Leader: Overlord Gorefist * Bladespire - Leader: Gorr'Dim * Bloodmaul - Leader: Dorgok * Boulderfist (Azeroth) - Leader: Kor'gresh Coldrage * Boulderfist (Outland) - Leader: Krol, Lantresor of the Blade * Crushridge - Leader: Mug'thol * Deadwind - Leader: Warlord Kolbine * Dreadmaul - Leader: Agramalor, Grol the Destroyer * Dunemaul - Leader: Gor'marok the Ravager * Duskbelch - Leader: Gro'ach the Wise * Dustbelcher - Leader: Boss Tho'grun * Fire-Gut - Chief: Chief Ogg'ora, Gor'tesh * Gordok - King: Gordok, Adventurer * Gordunni (Azeroth) * Gordunni (Outland) - Leader: Slaag * Mo'grosh - Leader: Chok'sul * Mosh'Ogg * Ogri'la - King/Queen: Adventurer * Spirestone - Leader: Highlord Omokk * Splinter Fist - Leader: Zzarc'Vul * Stonemaul - Leader: Mug'thol, Kor'gall†, Rexxar, Mok'Morokk, Tharg * Stonegullet * Ton'ma * Torchbelcher * Urok - Leader: Urok Doomhowl * Vul'Gol * Warmaul - Leaders: Cho'war the Pillager, Mogor the Ogre Pirate * Blackwater Raiders - Leader: Baron Revilgaz * Bloodsail Buccaneers - Leader: Duke Falrevere * Dread Corsairs - Leader: Dread Captain DeMeza * Northsea Freebooters - Leaders: "Mad" Jonah Sterling, Annie Bonn * Southsea Freebooters - Leader: Baron Longshore * Southsea Pirates - Leader: Andre Firebeard * Southshore privateers Qiraji * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj garnison Quilboar * Bristleback tribe - Chief: Sharptusk Tornmantle ** Swinegart tribe * Death's Head tribe - Leader: Charlga Razorflank * Razorfen tribe - Leader: Charlga Razorflank * Razormane tribe - Captain: Flat Tusk Satyr * Axxarien - Leader: Zevrax * Bleakheart * Deth'ryll * Fallenroot * Felmusk * Haldarr * Hatefury * Jadefire - Leader: Xavathras * Legashi * Nazzivus - Leader: Tzerak * Nethervine - Leader: Thorngrin the Tender * Putridus - Leader: Lord Vyletongue * Sargeron * Shadowhoof * Unbound * Wildspawn - Leader: Alzzin the Wildshaper * Xavian - Leader: Prince Raze, Geltharis Scourge * Ahn'kahar * Anub'ar - Leader: Anub'arak * Cult of the Damned - Leader: Kel'Thuzad ** Thuzadin - Leader: Maleki the Pallid * Death knights of Acherus - Leader: Darion Mograine * Dragonflayer clan - Leaders: King Ymiron, Ingvar the Plunderer * Frostbrood - Matriarch: Sindragosa * Hath'ar - Leader: Malas the Corrupter * Host of Suffering - Leader: Orbaz Bloodbane * Jotunheim - Leader: Overthane Balargarde * Nerub'ar * Plagued dragonflight * Rot Hide tribe - Leader: Thule Ravenclaw * Scholomance - Ruler: Ras Frostwhisper ** School of Necromancy - Headmaster: Darkmaster Gandling * Scourge - Ruler: Lich King * The San'layn * Undead Elite Guard * Undead Pillagers * Undead Ravagers - Leader: Callis Wraithson * Valkyrion - Leader: Yulda the Stormspeaker * Winterskorn clan - Chieftain: Bjorn Halgurdsson * Ymirheim Shaman * Earthen Ring - Leader: Muln Earthfury Silithid * Centipaar Hive * Field of Giants Hives * Gorishi Hive - Queen: Gorishi Queen * Hazzali Hive * Hive'Ashi - Overlord: Aluntir * Hive'Regal - Overlord: Xil'xix * Hive'Zora - Overlord: Arakis * Hive'Zara * Rustmaul Dig Site Hive * Swarming Pillar Hive * Vekniss Hive * Zukk'ash Hive - Leader: Stinglasher Snobold * Bloodspore tribe * Chilltusk tribe * Gammoth tribe * Gjalerhorn tribe * Icefist tribe * Magmoth tribe - Leader: Kaganishu * Snowplain tribe Sporeling * Sporeggar - Leader: Msshi'fn Tauren * Grimtotem tribe - Elder Crone: Magatha Grimtotem Techno mage * House of the Arcane Contraption - Founder: Cabal of 5.3 ** Cabal of 5.3 - Members: Grimm Onearm, Fanala Bridkind, Mememgem Titan * Pantheon - Leader: Aman'Thul * Watchers Trogg * Caverndeep tribe - Chieftain: Grubbis * Gravelflint tribe * Irondeep tribe - Leader: Morloch * Ragefire tribe - Leader: Oggleflint * Rockjaw tribe - Leader: Hammerspine * Stonesplinter tribe - Leaders: Brawler, Gnasher, Grawmug * Stonevault tribe - Leader: Grimlok Troll Dark troll * Shadowtooth clan Jungle troll * Atal'ai tribe - Chieftain: Jammal'an the Prophet * Bloodscalp tribe - Chieftain: Gan'zulah * Gurubashi Empire - Chief: Var'gazul† * Gurubashi tribe - Chieftain: Bloodlord Mandokir * Hakkari tribe - Chieftain: Jin'do the Hexxer * Skullsplitter tribe - Chieftain: Ana'thek the Cruel * Shatterspear tribe * Zalazane's Rebels - Chieftain: Zalazane Forest troll * Amani tribe - Chieftains: Zul'jin, Jin'zakk, Thresh'jin * Firetree tribe * Mossflayer tribe * Shadowglen tribe - Chieftain: Krag'jin * Shadowpine tribe - Chieftain: Kel'gash the Wicked * Smolderthorn tribe - Chieftain: War Master Voone * Vilebranch tribe - Chieftain: Vile Priestess Hexx * Witherbark tribe - Chieftain: Witch Doctor Mai'jin Ice troll * Drakkari tribe - Chieftain: Frost King Malakk * Frostmane tribe - Chieftain: Great Father Arctikus * Winterfang tribe - Chieftain: Shakor * Winterax tribe - Chieftain: Korrak the Bloodrager Sandfury troll * Sandfury tribe - Chieftain: Ukorz Sandscalp Zandalar troll * Zandalar tribe - King: Rastakhan Tuskarr * Kalu'ak - Leaders: Tusklord Hrak'kar, Elder Ko'nani, Elder Atuik Voidwalker * Void - Leader: Dimensius the All-Devouring Vrykul Frost vrykul * Hyldnir * Sifreldar Iron vrykul * Iron vrykul - Leader: Loken Sea Vrykul * Kvaldir clan * Skadir clan Wolvar * Bloodpaw tribe * Frenzyheart tribe - Leader: High-Shaman Rakjak * Rageclaw tribe * Snowfall tribe - Leader: Loguhn Worg * Fanggore pack - Alpha worg: Ulfang, Garwal Worgen * Bloodmoon pack - Leader: Shade of Arugal * Moonrage pack - Leader : Archmage Arugal† * Nightbane pack - Leaders: Gutspill, Nefaru * Silverbrook pack - Leader: Shade of Arugal * Terrowulf pack - Leader: Terrowulf Packlord See also *The Factions category. *The Organizations category. Category:Lore Category:Organizations